Switches and relays are frequently tested to ensure they are functioning properly and for a number of other reasons. A variety of test equipment is utilized for these purposes, such as test boards that include a plurality of contacts that may be plugged into a relay for testing the switches of the relay. Binding posts on the test board communicate with the contacts. Binding posts, such as the 5-way binding post constructed by Superior Electric of Bristol, Conn., provide an attachment point for connecting test equipment.
Unfortunately, current binding posts and test boards have a number of shortcomings that provide the test boards and binding posts with limited versatility and make them difficult to use. For this reason, a need exists for an improved test board and binding post that overcome these and other disadvantages of previous test boards and binding posts.